The Bourne Birthright
by lordessoftherings
Summary: Takes place after The Bourne Legacy movie. Rated M for language and other stuff. Aaron Cross and Marta Shearing are on the run from Operation Outcome, and are trying to figure out how they can survive. They learn about another Outcome Agent that may still be alive, and they decide to try and find them. My OC is based on the 'Outcome 2 myth' about the missing Outcome Agent.
_**This is set after the final scene in The Bourne Legacy. There are swears in this, and I will not blotch them out. I will try to update this about once or twice a week.**_

* * *

Aaron Cross rolled up the map, making Marta Shearing smile. "I guess we're lost then." Aaron said, putting the map down on the table.

"That's nice." Marta replied.

Something tugged at the back of Aaron's mind as he looked at Marta. "So, you said that there was 9 Outcome agents, including myself, correct?" Aaron asked.

Marta nodded. "Yes, there were 9 agents, then there was 6."

"Was Jason Bourne one of them?" Aaron asked.

Marta thought for a minute. "I don't know. I already told you, I didn't know the Outcome agents names, I just wrote the person's number down." Marta said.

Aaron sighed. He should've already known that. She had done that with him. What made the other agents any different? "And these other Outcome agents, are you sure they're all dead?" Aaron asked, leaning back.

"Well, they were trying to track down one of the agents, but they didn't know where to look for them." Marta said.

Aaron leaned forward. "Why not?" He asked.

"She dug out her tracker. They found it a trash can." Marta answered.

"Wait, she?" Aaron asked.

Marta nodded. "They figured it would be good to have some female recruits as well as males." Marta said. "Outcome 4 was a woman as well."

Aaron thought about this. "Where was she last seen?" He asked finally.

Marta leaned forward. "I think the more important question is why you're suddenly interested in this subject." Marta stated.

"The people in charge wanted us Outcome agents and other people working on this project gone. Why? What happened?" Aaron asked. "If there's another Outcome agent out there, they're probably facing the same problems we just were. And three people surviving is better than two."

Marta looked at him. "Why do you still want me with you?" She asked.

This question startled Aaron. "What?" He asked, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Why do you still want me with you?" Marta repeated. "You don't need me anymore, you already have the virus inside of you. I don't know how to fight, and I'll just be weighing you down wherever we go."

Aaron leaned forward again. "I want you with me because I do need you. I would't have gotten out of Manila without you. You got us on this boat, you kicked that guy's motorcycle into the pillar, and you warned me that they were coming. Do you think I would have been able to do that without you?" He asked.

Marta looked down at her hands on the table.

Aaron put his hand on her hands. "I still need you. And maybe you don't know how to fight, but that can be changed. And you most certainly do not weigh me down." That last part was a lie though. She did weigh him down, but he wasn't going to leave her behind. Not after she stayed to help him in Manila. "So are you going to stay?" He asked.

Marta nodded.

"Okay then." Aaron said. He pulled his hand away. "Now, where was this agent last heard from? And how did she escape from being killed?"

"Well, the agents that were in public areas were given new pills, and they were told the new pills had everything they needed, and that they didn't need to take the blue and green pills anymore. This was a lie. The new pills were filled with poison. Once you swallowed it, it killed you immediately. It was made so that they're would be no way for the agent's deaths to look like murder." Marta explained.

Aaron nodded. "Okay, so where was this other agent last seen?" He asked now.

"Actually, that's some good news." Marta said. "Her chip was found in a trash can on Coron Island, which is a little ways south of-"

"Manila." Aaron finished her sentence. He rolled his map open again. "Which just so happens to be the direction we're going." He said.

Marta smiled. "I guess the captain will know where to go next now." She said.

Aaron circled the island on the map, then rolled it up and whistled.

A young boy ran over to them.

"Take this, and show it to the captain." Aaron said, handing the boy the map.

The boy nodded, then took off running towards the front of the boat.

"I think we should make sure we have our things ready." Marta said. She stood up and walked off to their room.

Aaron watched her walk away. He almost wished they could've been lost a little longer, but he knew they were going to have to do something eventually. It might as well have been now.

* * *

 **Coron Island. That evening.**

 **w**

A young woman walked down the street, hands in her pockets, and whistling. The sun was starting to set, and she thought it would be nice to take an evening walk.

A group of men wearing police uniforms walked down the street. The woman took her scarf and covered her face slightly, that way you couldn't tell who she was.

The men walked past her, not paying her any attention. She slid her scarf back down her face as they got further away from her. She had been trying to hide for the past couple of days, but she couldn't keep hiding for much longer. Not when the had started patrolling more often, and when Outcome people were searching for her everywhere she went. She couldn't even leave the island, security was so tight.

A man walked down the streets. The woman didn't move her scarf up though; this was just one of the men that walked around at night.

"Hey there lady." He said to the woman. She pretended not to hear him.

"I said hi." He repeated. She didn't answer him.

He grabbed her arm. "When someone says hi, it's polite to answer them back." He said.

The woman kicked him in the stomach, making him let go of her. She started walking away again.

"You're going to regret that." He snarled at her. He grabbed her arm again.

This time the woman brought her knee up into his gut. He let go of her, and she kicked him in the face.

The man fell to the ground, holding his face. "You broke my nose, you bitch!" He said.

The woman kicked him hard in the side. "I don't like being called that." She said. She started walking away again.

The man grabbed the woman's foot and pulled. She fell to the ground, and he climbed on top of her.

"Now, this is better." The man said, a smile growing on his face.

The woman noticed a gun in his belt. She struggled to reach for it.

The man realized what she was doing before she could get it. He pulled it out, and slid it out of her reach. "Good luck getting to that now-" The woman punched him in the face, causing him to roll off of her. She stood up and run for the gun.

The man saw what she was doing. "Police!" He shouted.

The woman looked down the street. She could hear people running towards them.

"Have fun in jail." The man said, spitting at her.

The woman picked up the gun. "Have fun in hell." She said. She pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. She didn't even hesitate.

The gun sound echoed all around her. She threw the gun at the man's dead body, then took off running the opposite direction of police.


End file.
